


Letter

by Atraea



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atraea/pseuds/Atraea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request from Draggy. Yosuke writes a letter. Souji plays devil's advocate. (For the record, I'm only using the name Souji for tagging purposes, I only played the game, I haven't read the manga or seen the show)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

"'Dearest Chie, I regret to inform you that--no.' Chie, I'm sorry, but I just can't'--no. 'Chie! This is your own damn fault for--'"

"How is it her fault?"

Yosuke blinks, looking up from the table where he'd been scribbling. "What do you mean how is it...why are you even  _asking_ me that, you're supposed to be on MY side, remember?"

"Playing devil's advocate. How is it her fault?"

"Well, she...uh. She just--! She knew that I...augh, dammit." Yosuke slumped over the table, his voice muffled as he speaks into it, not bothering to lift his head. "This is hopeless. I don't see why she's so upset though! It's just a damn movie! Can't she download it or something? It came out like, forever ago. Hell, she can probably get it at Junes for _not even that much_ ,  _and that's without my discount_."

"She could probably download it too. Probably has. And she's never going to take you up on that. It's the principle. She let you borrow it, hoping you'd take care of it like it was your own DVD. You didn't. "

He growls into the table.

"That, and I'd be lying if I didn't think that there's probably a little bit of spite and sadistic glee over watching you squirm over it.” Yosuke lifts his head from the table, and face seems to shrink to the center of his head, a slight pout protruding from his profile. It's cute.

I close my book and get up from where I'm sitting on the bed, and sit down across from him, just in time for his head to hit the table again. "I don't want to apologize  _in writing_ , this is  _stupid_.”

"And you know what, in the time you've sat here complaining about it, you could've been done if you just wrote it." I run my hand through his hair, and smile at the slight twitch under my fingers. It’s been while since this started. A month at least. Yosuke’s still not quite used to the intimacy, light-hearted and infrequent as it is. He sits up from the table, shaking my hand from atop his head, his eyes cast to an empty spot on the floor. My brow furrows. “Am I being too mean?”

He shakes his head vigorously. “N-no! No. No it’s just…”

“Still not used to it?”

“…yeah.”

“Ah. Well.” I scoot across the floor and sit next to him, filling the empty spot he’s been fixated on. “Anything I can do?”

 

He looks up, cheeks slightly rosy. “…No. It’s…just me I guess. You’re just so cool-headed and confident about this whole thing. Everything really. Even with the _murders_ and going into the TV…I mean, _Teddie_ for christ’s sake.” He glanced askance at the paper on the table, riddled with unfinished sentences and scratched-out paragraphs. “Hell, even something as little as this! I mean, it’s like you have the answer for everything, you could have anybody, _anybody you wanted_ , and you—“

“Chose you. Why, is that weird? You’re cute, and you trusted me. You’d literally known me for _a day and a half_. And still,” I tentatively wrap an arm around him. “…you trusted me. That takes…well, a great deal of bravery or stupidity. Probably both.” He pouts again, and I chuckle. “Oh relax. It counts for something at least. That and, even though you’ve been here long than I, we’re still both strangers here, in some way.” He relaxes under me a bit, laying his head on my shoulder. “It makes sense that we would be toge…Yosuke?” There’s a sudden heaviness on my side, very slight, but enough to make me look down and notice Yosuke’s face, dozing in and out.

“Yeah…yeah okay, that—“ he yawns, “makes…sense…”

“…wow. Am I that boring?”

“A little.”

“Aw…that hurts a little.” I feel arms wrap around my stomach.

“’sokay. You can take it. You’re that kinda guy. Now shut up, I need to sleep on this damn letter Chie’s makin’ me write.” His eyes close and his breathing slows, and minutes later, he’s asleep. I move to lay down so I don’t cramp, and he follows, his embrace now more of a grip of security as he stubbornly clings to me. I smirk at his features, gentle under the guise of sleep.

 

“Heh. Yeah, I guess I can.”

 


End file.
